Running Core - Bearing Core
Weight: 5 grams Bearing Core was one of the most highly anticipated parts at the time of its release, and it did not disappoint. Bearing Core remains to be unarguably one of the most important parts for every Blader to own. It has the best Survival capability of any part ever. Bearing Core has a thick, sharp plastic tip attached to a metal shaft that runs into the Running Core. Between the shaft and outer casing of the Running Core is an NSK ball bearing, such as the ones present in previous Survival hallmark Beyblades. However, the Bearing Core completely outclasses every Survival part preceding it. Use in Survival Customization Wolborg MS works incredibly well as a Survival type on its own. However, it can be improved by many different types of customizations. You should try your own to see which ones work best for you. Here are just a few examples. * AR: Advance Survivor (Advance Eterner) * WD: CWD God Ring (Shining God MS) * RC: Bearing Core (Wolborg MS) * AR: Wolf Crusher (Wolborg MS) * WD: CWD Reverse Defenser (Dranzer MF) * RC: Bearing Core (Wolborg MS) * AR: Circle Upper (Death Gargoyle MS) * WD: Circle Wide * RC: Bearing Core (Wolborg MS) Controversy Over Bearing Core Bearing Core was a large source of controversy within the Beyblade community simply because of how powerful it is. In most stadiums, particularly Tornado Balance, its ability to outlast almost any other Beyblade was game-breaking in its effectiveness. There are very niche methods available to beat it, but this did not change the fact that it still outclassed almost every other part in the game. There were even discussions of banning the part. However, Takara addressed this issue by releasing Tornado Balance Type S. By releasing a smaller stadium, Bearing Core lost its advantage as it was easily knocked out of the stadium. How to Defeat Bearing Core-Based Beyblades In Tornado Balance Type S, defeating Beyblades based on Bearing Core is easy because the stadium is small enough to allow for easy hits and knockouts. However, in most other stadiums defeating Bearing Core-based Beyblades is a chore because it is difficult to hit consistently. However, there are ways to do it. The following strategies are designed for best use in the Tornado Attack and Tornado Balance stadiums. Halting + Force Smash Combo It must be noted that this combo is only effective if both it and the Bearing Core Beyblade are spinning in the same direction. However, that is the only variable that affects this Beyblade's performance in a significant way. * AR: Metal Ape (Magical Ape MS) * RC: Rubber Weight Core (Round Shell MS) This combo works because the rubber on the Rubber Weight Core saps the opposing Beyblade's energy effectively and also uses Force Smash to push it into the stadium floor. Metal Ape is the best choice of AR for this combo because the high spin velocity lends itself well to the concept, not to mention that the shape lines up perfectly with Rubber Weight Core. Tests have shown this combo to have an almost perfect victory rate. Attack Combo If you are a Blader who is skilled at shooting and knows how to control fast Attack-types, then this type of combo can serve you well. The goal is to hit the Bearing Core Beyblade as quickly as possible in order to KO it or hit it hard enough to stop it from spinning. Because Bearing Core Beyblades tend to sit in the center of the stadium, it is important that the Attack combo be shot in such a way that it moves through the center of the stadium repeatedly. * AR: Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * WD: CWD Defense Ring (Sea Dragon) * RC: Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Version) (Dragoon MS UV) If you find it too difficult to control with the above RC, you can also try replacing it with Dragoon MS's Grip Flat Core. Survival Combo (Bearing Core Variant) You can customise also your own Bearing Core Beyblade in order to beat your opponent's. For best results, yours should be spinning in the direction opposite to your opponent's and be optimized for Spin-Stealing. The tip of your Bearing Core should be in near-mint condition or better, and there should be no bend in the shaft. * AR: Advance Survivor (Advance Eterner) * WD: CWD Reverse Defenser (Dranzer MF) or CWD Free Survivor (Thunder Dragon) * RC: Bearing Core (Wolborg MS) Category:Running Cores